


Beta

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [131]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hurt/Comfortverse, Drabble, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Mikoto had never had alignment testing.





	Beta

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hurt/comfortverse AU, where everybody either feels a need to give comfort or receive it.

Mikoto had never had alignment testing. It was usually obvious from appearances whether someone needed comfort when hurt or needed to give it when someone else was.

But his family hadn't cared and neither had he, and somewhere along the way he realized he didn't feel either.

But he let them comfort him, Tatara and Izumo, when they noticed him brooding, let Tatara try and amazingly succeed at drawing him out of his worst aftermaths. And he let them draw comfort, Anna sitting next to him, claiming his attention with a small hand.

He didn't feel broken for the lack.


End file.
